comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
DC Undead Issue 0 - Infection
Days of Infection: Day 0, Number Infected: 0 (Metropolis, Daily Planet Building, 12:48 PM) (Lois Lane-Kent, Jimmy Olsen, Clark Kent, and Perry White are discussing current assignments in Perry's office) Perry White: Okay, now that your all here I have something big to tell you all. Lois Lane-Kent: Is it a new assignment Perry? Perry: Yes it is. I want you all to cover the 1st Annual Science Expo hosted by STAR Labs. The biggest players in science are going to be there including Wayne Technologies, LexCorp, Project Cadmus, Kord Industries, and Magnus Labs. Clark Kent: This amazing Perry, but I thought they didn't want any regular news coverage of the event due to safety? Perry: Originally they were keeping it so only a few scientific journalist could cover the event, but after Cadmus Labs offered to bring Guardian for extra security and Doctor Magnus decided to bring in his Metal Men. They also decided to bring more members of Science Police for more security for the event. So now they are allowing a few reporters to attend and cover the event. We were lucky enough to be picked to cover the event and I decided to pick you three to cover it. Jimmy Olsen: Thanks Mr. White. Clark: Thanks you, Perry. Its an honor. Lois: Thanks Perry. When does it start? Perry: It starts at 6:30 and goes till at least 11:30. The expo will begin with with a welcome speech from the STAR Labs representative Silas Stone, which will kick off the expo. I want you three covering the event and seeing if you can get an interview with Stone, Lucius Fox from Wayne Tech and Doctor Magnus. Clark: You can count on us, Perry. Perry: I know I can, now you three go home and get ready for the expo. Jimmy: All right Perry will do. (Metropolis, outside Daily Planet Building, 1:12 PM) (Lois, Clark, and Jimmy are outside talking about the expo) Jimmy: Can you believe it, us going to one of the biggest and most exclusive events this year. Clark: Yeah its amazing. Lois: Yes, its great. Alright Jimmy we have to go home to get ready we will see you at the expo. Jimmy: Yeah I have to go to the apartment and get ready too. See ya. (Metropolis, Roberson Street, 1:19 PM) (Jimmy walks down the street while thinking) Jimmy's thoughts: Why aren't you happy Jimmy Olsen? Your boss decides to send you to one of the biggest events this year not to mention probably the coolest this year out of anyone else at the Daily Planet and refuse to be happy. You know its not that you don't want to go, its something else. (Metropolis, AC Apartments Room #6, 2:03 PM) (Jimmy thinks as begins to shower and dress for the event) Jimmy's Thoughts: Is the reason your not happy, because of Clark and Lois going too? No that can't be their your friends. Unless its not about them being your friends, but them being married. That why your not happy your upset because Clark and Lois are married now and your no longer as close with the two as before. Your afraid of things changing Jimmy, that is why your unhappy. (Metropilips, AC Apartment Room #6, 2:47 PM) (Jimmy Thinks more about his situation as he prepares to leave his apartment) Jimmy's thoughts: Should you talk to them about it or should you keep it in and hope it gets better? You need someone to talk to about this a unbiased third party, but who? Jimmy: An Unbiased third Party? Wait, Superman!!! He would know what to do. (Metropolips, Centennial Park, 3:35 PM) (Jimmy stands in the park by a tree) Jimmy's Thoughts: Come on Superman I need you. (Jimmy looks at his watch) Jimmy: I guess your busy too... (A shadow goes over Jimmy) Jimmy: Superman. (Jimmy turns around to see Superman) Superman: Hey Jimmy, whats wrong? Jimmy: Sorry to call you, but I need to talk to you. I need your advice... Superman: My advice? What wrong Jimmy? Jimmy: Its just my two friends got married recently and it seems like everything has changed and now I am going with them to the STAR Labs Expo with them and I am worried that I will be a third wheel... Superman: A third wheel? What gave you that thought? Jimmy: Its just that ever since they got married it seems that we hangout less together. I wanted to talk to them about it, but I wasn't sure... That's why I called you. Sorry if you were busy. Superman: Jimmy I'm your friend and I'm never to busy to help you. I feel you should talk to your friends about this so they know about this and you guys might be able to make it a little better. It may not be the same, but it could be better then before. Jimmy: Thanks Superman. You always know what to say. Superman: No problem Jimmy. Now I have to go. See you later. Jimmy: See yah Superman. (Superman prepares to leave along with Jimmy) Superman: Oh and Jimmy. (Jimmy turns around) Jimmy: Yeah? (Superman smiles at Jimmy) Superman: Sometimes change is good. (Jimmy Smiles) Jimmy: Thanks (The two leave the park) (Metropolis, Clark and Lois' Apartment, 3:57 PM) (Superman comes in and returns to his Clark Kent identity and prepares for the expo as Lois talks to him) Lois: Your back. Was Jimmy okay? Clark: Yeah, he just told me about how he feels different since we got married and how he wishes that we did more things as friends like before. I told him he should talk to us about it and see if we can work it. Lois: Poor Jimmy, once he brings it up we could probably set up a day for drinks as friends. Clark: Sounds Good. (Metropolis, STAR Labs' expo hall, 7:03 PM) (Jimmy, Lois, and Clark begin looking around the expo) Jimmy: God look at the Wayne Tech booth their showing off the new Wayne Tech Battery that can power a town off clean power. Lois: Oh my god, there Lucius Fox! Jimmy grab your camera. Clark grab your note pad. Clark: Okay Lois. Jimmy: Yes ma'am. (Jimmy, Lois, and Clark make their way to Lucius Fox) Lois: Excuse me, Mister Fox would you mind an interview. Lucius Fox: Reporters from The Planet? I'm sure I can spare sometime for an interview. Lois: Than you Mister Fox. Thank! Lucius: No, problem. Come to the back of our booth theirs a nice table we sit at and talk. (Jimmy, Lois, Clark and Lucius make their way to the back of the booth and sit down at the table) Lois: Okay, Mister Fox what was the inspiration of the Wayne Tech Battery and how did you make it real? Lucius: The Wayne Tech Battery first came into existence after Darkseid's attack on earth three years ago. After the Justice League defeated him there was some Apokolips' tech left on earth. The U.S. Government donated some of this technology to Wayne Enterprise, STAR Labs, and Lexcorp. We studied most of the tech and reverse engineered it into the Wayne Tech Battery. The Battery is so powerful that just five of them can power all of Metropolis. Lois: All of Metropolis with just five. What are you hopes with the battery at this time Mister Fox? Lucius: We hope to distribute it the country in the next four years and globally in six. We hope to spread power globally for smaller nations who lack proper power. Lois: Well that's amazing Mister Fox and... (As Lois attempts to finish her sentence an explosion is heard in the expo hall) Lois: What was that! Lucius: Sorry to say this, but I think our interview is over! (Lois, Clark, Lucius, and Jimmy leave the back of the booth to see a man in a gas mask shooting a type of gas gun) Clark: Whose that suppose to be? Lucius: That's Doctor Death, one of Gotham's criminals who is more of a Mad Scientist. He steals technology and uses a special type of gas similar to Scarecrows. (Guardian and the Metal Men move to stop Doctor Death, but Doctor Death shoots Guardian with his gas gun and throws an emp at the robots incapacitating them) Clark: Come on guys we have to go! Lois: Okay lets go. (The four run out of the hall, but the wall collapses stopping Jimmy from leaving, while Lois, Clark, and Lucius end up on the outside) Clark: Jimmy, Jimmy are you okay!? Jimmy: Yes... Yeah I'm fine! Clark: Jimmy try to find another exit, before he see you! Jimmy: Okay, Clark! (Jimmy tries to run towards the exit, but he is stopped by Doctor Death) Doctor Death: Where do you think your going. Jimmy: Please don't hurt me. Doctor Death: Sorry, but I can't do that. (Doctor Death grabs a bomb and throws it at Jimmy manages to catch it and throw it behind him towards the Wayne Tech Battery) Doctor Death: You foul! Jimmy: What... (The Wayne Tech Battery explodes and engulfs Jimmy, while Doctor Death makes his escape) (Metropolis, Outside STAR Labs, 8:07 PM) (Superman goes into the carries the unconscious Doctor Death to the police and makes his way into STAR Labs) Superman: Jimmy, Jimmy are you here. (Superman looks at the Wayne Tech Battery's remains) Superman: Where are your Jimmy? (Metropolis, back alley, 11:37 PM) (A hurt Jimmy stumbles in the alley trying to stay up) Jimmy: Where... where am I... Why does my body hurt some much? It feels like I am on fire... How did I get here... I... I was at STAR Labs and the Battery exploded... I can't be dead, because it wouldn't hurt this much... (Jimmy falls into a pile of trash) Jimmy's Thoughts: Got to call for help. Got to call Superman... (Jimmy looks at his watch and sees its broken) Jimmy's Thoughts: Oh god... need help got to get... help. (Jimmy tries to stand up, but is unable to) Jimmy: Maybe I will just lie here and rest... just for a second... (Jimmy closes his eyes and remembers what Superman says) Flashback Superman: Sometimes change is good. Jimmy: Change is good... (Jimmy exhales one last breath and his heart stops) Days of Infection: Day 1, Number Infected: 1 (Metropolis, back alley, 12:00 AM) (Jimmy's corpse lies in the trash as a homeless man comes by) Homeless Man: Oh my god, buddy are you okay? (Jimmy's body twitches) Homeless Man: We got to get you some help. (The Homeless Man moves in to pick Jimmy up, but Jimmy;s eyes open and he bites the Homeless Man) Homeless Man: Oh god! Help! Jimmy: Arhhhhh! Days of Infection: Day 1, Number Infected: 2 Category:Fan Fiction Category:Stories by Shiplord13 Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:New Earth-Thirteen